Finale
by holymotherofpeanuts
Summary: Yuna was never the one to break any law especially the laws of nature. With an incident that transferred her back into time, she is caught in a war between dangerous demons with different ideals that threatens to crush the peace of Japan.
1. PROLOGUE

Author Note: Heyo! It's my first time writing any story and publishing it anywhere so in short I'm a newbie. I just recently discovered Hakuoki so if I get some information wrong I apologize in advance. My story will most likely deviate from the original storyline and there will probably be major character changes but anyways, welcome to _Finale_!

Summary: Yuna was never the one to break any law especially the laws of nature. With an incident that transferred her back into time, she is caught in a war between dangerous demons with different ideals that threatens to crush the peace of Japan.

* * *

"In a land of gods and monsters, we are their gods and the humans have outlived their usefulness."

* * *

Prologue

It began as a whisper throughout the air. The wind howled outside while rain pounded down on the roof. The guards lined up against the wall fidget as they notice the tension growing in the room. It seemed fitting as Kazama Chikage stood before his superiors with a snarl.

"I ask again, why hide behind this facade? We are the superior race, why hide from those pathetic humans?"

His father, who sat in the center, stood up from his position and omitted a dangerous aura. "Kazama enough! We cannot break the peace for the sake of our kind and theirs."

Kazama clenched his fists when he heard murmurs of agreement towards his father. He wanted nothing more than to slice them open with his sword himself. But, he refrained for now.

"You have done nothing for our kind. You stood here like the cowards you are and did nothing when the Yukimura Clan was destroyed!"

His father gave a sigh filled with grief. "What do you expect us to do, kill them? Killing is not in our nature and we will never stray to that dark path."

"That is where you are wrong father. Killing has always been in our nature."

Screams of protest rang through the air as the guards flung from their position and pointed their glistening swords towards the elders.

His father roared in anger, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"You see father, nothing was ever done when you were appointed to this position. A rightful ruler needs to take your place, me. I relieve you of your duties, effective immediately." Kazama spoke with a maniacal grin.

The screams of his father and the elders echoed through the night while the others in the room, except for Shiranui Kyo, looked on with grim expressions. Kyuujyu Amagiri veered his eyes downward not daring to look at the bloodshed.

Kazama walked up the steps and sat down where his father momentarily sat before and relieved himself of his human form, flourishing into his demon glamour. Power, it was all he ever wanted.

"Weak cowards will never rule oni again."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Error: Time Travelling In General

* * *

December 2017

* * *

"Are.. are you sure it'll work? It could be dangerous y'know.."

"Of course it will! Why would I ever attempt something without knowing what it does?"

Yuna gave her a look at her most trusted friend and placed her perfectly manicured hands on her hips.

"Don't worry, I did my research. This time it'll work, and we're already one step ahead!" a wide grin was etched upon Lily's face as she spoke.

Yuna gave her a questioning eyebrow lift when Lily pointed at her full length mirror standing amidst the dirty clothes that littered her bedroom floor. Yuna maneuvered her way through the maze of clothes and walked up to the lightly dusted mirror. She eyed her hazy reflection through the dust coating the mirror.

Yuna then spun around to face Lily. "Well? What about it?"

Lily sighed at her clueless friend. "I thought you would have picked it up by now. They're many ways to travel through dimensions and time, but I doubt he'd be in another time period. Anyways, a mirror happens to be one of the many gateways used to crossed each realm. In other words, you can go literally anywhere that exists."

Lily then looked troubled. "By the way, you never told me why you needed this. Why go through all of this? Magic comes with a price, sometimes a hefty one."

Yuna faced Lily with her gaze wandering away from her friend's eyes. "I have questions that need answering. Yuuto disappeared without a trace and I have to find him."

Lily shook her head, "Yuna this happened five years ago, he's probably dead."

"Even if he is, I still have to find him. I owe him that much. Besides, I owe him twenty bucks.."

Lily began wiping the dust ridden mirror with her right sleeve and turned to face Yuna. "Well, any clue what happened to him?"

Yuna's head droops as she played with the hems of her denim mini skirt, "Yuuto's never the one to follow the laws of magic, he's always playing around with magic no matter the consequences. Most likely, he gotten himself stuck somewhere, waiting. Besides if he's dead, we'll… we'll know."

Lily pursed her lips, "What do you mean?How do you suppose we find him? The mirror only takes you to places you want to go, it's not a tracker."

"We do a locator spell," Yuna pulled out a necklace with a claw dangling from it. "This was his and it'll lead us straight to him wherever he is."

Lily stared worryingly at Yuna before plastering a large smile on her face. "Okay then, let's start!"

Lit candles surrounded them in a circle as they sat in the center. An old tourist map laid on the floor and Yuna placed Yuuto's necklace in the middle. Lily then placed her hands forward, palms facing upwards while Yuna placed the back of her hands on Lily's palms.

The both closed their eyes and whispered softly, "Eruendos quod semel meum est. Per vitam et per mortem. Affer mihi quod maxime opto."

The sound of rattling broke them from their trancelike state and drew their attention towards the convulsing mirror. Ripples danced across the surface of the mirror and a bright hue of blue surrounded the mirror. Yuna glanced at the map and gasped when she saw the necklace move towards the map, landing on Japan.

Lily gasped as she pointed at the mirror, "Hurry! The gate is closing!"

Yuna stumbled over Lily and dashed towards the mirror, "Lily thank you for everything. I'll find my way back so don't worry about me!"

Lily nodded and gave her an forced smile before softly pushing her closer towards the mirror, "I'll wait, so come back in one piece."

Yuna grinned at her and faced the mirror which was now shaking violently. She hesitantly placed one hand on the mirror and screamed as it abruptly pulled her through the mirror. The last thing Yuna remembered was Lily's horrified scream followed by the sound of shattering glass crumbling to the floor.

* * *

1864

* * *

"Hm, what's this? Do you think she's dead Hajime-kun?" a man with green eyes said as he surveyed the unconscious girl lying on the ground surrounded by seemingly dead white-haired men.

His comrade, Hajime, quietly sheathed his sword and grazed his eyes over the girl. Hajime diverted his attention to his commander as he strides towards them.

The green eyes man smirked, "Hijikata-san do think she killed them?"

The man addressed as Hijikata opened his mouth to speak but a sound of coughing from beneath him made him peer at the apparently alive girl.

Yuna had trouble breathing as she tried to lift her head from the nook of her arm. Her gaze slowly met the dead white-haired and she let out a cry of pain before clutching her stomach wound. She shifts her gaze upwards, her orbs clashing against the piercing violet eyes.

"Hel-" Her head slumped to the ground.

A sigh was heard. "Bring her with us."

* * *

Translation: "Unearth what was once mine. Through life and through death. Bring me to what I most desire." Thanks Google Translate ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Definitely Freaky Friday

* * *

 _Wake up._

 _You have to help me, you have to find me._

 _Wake up._

 _Yuna._

 _Yuna!_

"Yuuto!"

His name slipped Yuna's lips as she jerked awake. Eyes so wide it was perfect orbs of dark chocolate. She slowly sat up and winced at the stiff feeling on her abdomen. As Yuna glanced around the small room she was in, she couldn't help but notice how simple the room is.

She attempted to stand up but cried out as pain blossomed throughout her abdomen. Lifting up her shirt, a gasp escaped her dry lips as she stared at the bandages surrounding her waist. The sound of the screen being moved made her freeze and her wide orbs met a surprised pair of violet eyes. Her eyes then shifted to the rather short man behind him holding a medical kit with bandages sticking out.

A few words were exchanged between the two men but Yuna's ear was unable to pick up their conversation. Violet eyes spoke to her first, "This is the medic who will be treating you. It is best advised that you do nothing to compromise your position here."

Yuna slightly frowned at his threatening tone. _Charming._

The medic set his supplies down on the tatami mat and gestured for her to sit down. With a grimace, Yuna eventually set herself on the mat. She eyed the tall man with imposing violet eyes briefly walk out of the room.

She now turned her attention back to the medic who was staring at her. He finally spoke, "I need for you to lift your shirt so I can replace the bandages."

Yuna's mouth was open, ready to call him a creep, but she held back. He's a doctor, he knows what he's doing.

Reluctantly lifted her shirt and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her chest was wrapped in linen. She then frowned. _Were.. were they always this small?_ She then looked to her arms. _Were my arms this short… and pale?_

The medic finally finished setting her bandages and she abruptly slapped her hands to her face and felt for her features, which surprised the medic.

Her breathing then became erratic. Different facial bone structure, different hair color, smaller lips, everything was different! _This isn't my body! Okay, okay don't freak out! You're probably dreaming!_

Yuna began pinching herself and murmuring foul words to herself. The medic stared with wide eyes at her, specifically her abdomen.

"Miss? Your -"

"I am not alright!" She screamed to herself rather than to him but paused. "I uh.."

The man from before entered in with a glare twisting his features. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Hijikata, her wounds.. Her wounds are gone."

Yuna froze. Her panic grew tenfold. _Witches don't have the ability to self heal unconsciously, and I never casted a spell. What.. what am I?_

Hijikata's ever-threatening gaze fell upon her then back to the medic, "A _rasetsu_ then.."

"She shows no symptoms, unless.. Unless she is perfected."

"W-what's a rasetsu..?" Yuna's now timid voice broke through the tension.

Hijikata glared at her suspiciously. "We're all to have a meeting, you come with me."

* * *

Um.. hehe hello there! I haven't updated in a while for some personal reasons. Hopefully I will be able to post my update schedule this week or the next along with a new chapter! Also, thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites. Without a doubt, your support drives me to write more!

Also in the next... 30 seconds, I will re-upload Chapter 1 as I have rewritten bits of it. One more thing, excuse the grammar mistakes or my lack of 'good writing', writing isn't exactly my forte. Anyways, until next time ;)


End file.
